Cursed
by Darksoulfromheaven
Summary: Yusei is a cursed human that is forever to be a demon and live in an old mansion, but when a young school girl comes and takes him away from his lonelyness, he finds himself falling in love. Finally updated after so long! please read and review! thanks!
1. Not scary

Everything is cold, dark and silent. It usual always is, why must I be alone all the time. It makes me miserable, but I guess it's the faith of monster like myself.

I walk to the smallest room in the old mansion, it's the only room with a good view of outside. I sit on the old rocking chair and gaze at the outside world as the curtains flew in and out slowly from the half opened window. That's when I saw 4 students outside, standing in front of the gates and looking at the mansion. They looked to be having an argument, after about a few minutes, one of them climbed over the gates and walk towards the mansion. I got nervous and headed to the basement, where I usual sleep. I grab my gray hooded cloak and put it on, I hide my human like face under the hood, and make sure not to rip a hole in the sleeves with my navy blue claws. I hear the door open, I rush up the stairs a poke my head through the door way.

By the front door, I saw a young girl with short red hair. She was beautiful, her eyes were a light brown, and her face was angelic.

"Hello?!" She shouted, gripping her book bag and spinning around slowly, looking around to see if she saw anyone. Thankfully, she didn't see me. She slowly went up the old stair case, she seemed scared, she should be, just the sight of me could make onions cry.

I follow her slowly up the stairs, trying not to make any type of noise. When I peek to see down the hall, I see her glaring at the smallest room in the house, she took a deep breath and went in. I follow, tough, I don't go in, I just keep my distance and peek through the door way.

I see her touching the old rocking chair I was sitting on, she then moved towards the window and looks outside.

"Tch! Cowards, I knew they would run away. Haunted house my ass." she grunted, crossing her arms. I step forward a little, that when the wind tips over a small plastic cup. The girl flinched and looked back.

"Who's there!!!" she yelled. I ran down the hall and up to the mansion's tower. I hear her short foot steps follow me, I panic, rushing to the room, close the door and lock it. I sigh in relief, when then I was spooked at the sudden banging and shaking of the door. I turn to face the wall. I close my eyes and begin to wish I had stayed in the basement where it was much safer for anyone to see me. I hear the door break open and foot steps stomp in the room. I close my golden eyes tighter.

"Who the hell are you, why are you here!?" she shouted. I turn to her slowly.

"I…I--" I muttered lowly. I couldn't speak, I was too afraid for some reason.

"Well!? Who are you, and what re you doing here?! Did someone send you up here to scare me or something." she shouted again. I shake my head slowly into a no. "Then what are you doing up here?!" she was now yelling.

"I live here…" I said, as I looked down.

"So..? Are you the ghost that lives here?" she asked. I nod slowly. "Why are you hiding from me? Shouldn't _I_ be running from you?!" she said. I remained silent for a minute and took a deep breath.

"You should… I'm a monster, a scary freak." I said. my eyes were now opening a little.

"You don't sound like won… You seem pretty scared to me." she said, this time calmer and sweetly.

"But I look like won…" I muttered. I hear her giggle.

"That doesn't mean anything… C'mon, take that thing off!" she said, I the felt my hood be removed I froze and opened my eyes wide. I hear her giggle again.

"See, you don't even look scary either." she said. I look at her with soft eyes, she smiled at me. She wasn't scared..? Maybe because she hasn't seen the demonic part off me. The ugly side. I look at claws and whine lowly. I then felt her soft hands grab my demonic ones. I look at her, curious and surprised at the way she could just… Touch me. Her lips grew in a wider smile.

"Not scary at all…"

_Thank you for reading, please re-view. _

_Love, Sakura Walker _


	2. New friends

_Drip, drip…_ Was all I heard for the last hours. She promised to come back and visit me. But I'm starting to believe that she got my hopes up for nothing. I was curled up in my room, my knees agents my chest and my arms shields me from the world. I feel lonely, scared and sad. My eyes water and my tears run down my cheek. I find myself crying a lot lately, and the thought of dying doesn't seem like a bad idea, though, I've never tried to do something as rash as that.

I hate feeling like this, I don't like it at all…

_Drip, drip. _I hear the drops of water fall again from the sink as the tears in my eyes do.

"Yusei!!!" I hear Akiza's voice shout. I look up and wipe my tears quickly and sit Indian style. I took a deep breath and head up-stairs. I cant believe she came back to this place, just to see me, I wonder why she would bother?

I go towards her, she smiles at me, I shyly smile back.

"Hey Yusei!" she giggled.

"Hi Akiza, I'm glad you came." I said as my cheeks flush.

"I got you some lunch, I figured you'd like something home made." she said, she took her book bag off and placed on the floor, she kneeled down and started to look in her back, she then took out a bento lunch box and handed it to me. I took the lunch and my hole face turned red.

"Thank you Akiza, but you really didn't have to…" I said shyly. She shakes her head.

"I wanted to! Besides, you look like you haven't had a decent meal in a while." she said.

She was right, the last time I had anything good to eat was in Christmas day, my grandmother made a small turkey with mash potatoes, and egg-salad with home made orange juice. That was 6 years ago, after new years, my grandmother died and I was left alone in the mansion.

My eyes watered a little, but a hold my tears back, I sit on the stair case and begin to eat the bento. She sat beside me and stared at me.

"You want to come with me later and meet my friends Yusei?" she asked. I look at her, my eyes were shy and I bit my lower lip. "They're really nice people, and they wont judge you, and if they do, witch they wont, I'll kick them in them in the ass!" she said. I smile, but it faded away and I look down.

"I'm not sure if I should go… I haven't been outside since my grandmother died." I said low. She places her arms around me, pulling me into a huge and lies her head on my shoulder.

"This will be good for you Yusei, you can get out of here and get fresh air, see sun light." she said with a soft smile. I sigh.

What's the worse that can happen?! I already know I'm a monster and a freak. I might as well leave to escape this mansion, even if it's for a little while.

I look up at her, my eyes were scared and darken.

"Ok… Just let me get my cloak and we'll go." I said low. She got up and twirled towards me.

"Ok! Eat up and get dress ok!" she shouted with excitement . I did as she said, coming up the stairs, I see hold the front door open. I put my hood on and thrust my hands in my pockets and walk beside her.

"You first…" I mutter. She rolls her eyes and goes through the door, I then fallow. It was really bright, and the winds blew my hood off. I quickly put it back on. I hear Akiza giggle.

"Don't be silly Yusei, take it off!" she shouted. I takes a deep breath and take the hood off. She smiles at me, she then took my hand and pulled me towards the gates.

"Can you climb?!" she asked. I nod. She started to climb up and jumped on the other side. "Your turn!" She shouted. I do as she did and land beside her. She took my hand again and pulled me down the street. We went through a bridge and ended up in a beach. There wasn't much sun, it turned cloudy.

"Ooiii!!! Akiza! What took you so long!?" said a male voice with an Australian accent. Me and Akiza look over, I see a guy with blond hair, his eyes were sky blue and he was a bit more taller than me.

"I'm coming Jack!" Akiza shouted, as she pulled me towards him. He smiled at Akiza and looks at me weirdly.

"Who's this Akiza?!" he asked.

"This is Yusei! The one from the mansion!" she said. I whines lowly.

"Oh! So you're the famous Yusei! Akiza doesn't shut up about you!" he shouted. I see Akiza's cheeks flush lightly and shoved Jack lightly.

"Oh shove it Jack!" she yelled as Jack started to laugh. I remain silent with a smile on my face.

"Akiza, where were you?!" said another male voice. I look to my left and see another teenage boy with brown dish hair, and dark eyes. His face was devilish and weird.

"Hey Divine! I went over to the mansion!" Akiza said to him. He looks at me with a very cold glare. "This is Yusei, Yusei, this is Divine!" said Akiza with a cute smile.

"Nice to meet you…" I said low.

"Um, yeah, you too…" he muttered.

"Jack, has Crow gone out of detention yet?!" Akiza asked Jack. Jack shakes his head.

"At least, I haven't seen him yet, so it's most likely that he's still there." he said. Akiza rolls her eyes.

"Forget about him, let's just go. He'll probably be at the hide out anytime soon!" said Divine. Jack and Akiza nod. Akiza took my hand and I followed them. They lead me to a small shack, it was berried in the sand and the ruff was made out of rusted metal. I go down some wooden steps.

The shack was small, it had only a living room and no floor, the floor was sand, and the was a big green rug in the center, an old sofa on the right side, a small, old table was beside the sofa and a big cushions were all around the shack. Akiza sat on the sofa and I sat beside her, I crossed arms. Trying to avoid that my demonic arms show. They all look at me curiously, except for Divine, he just gave me an icy glare.

"Akiza told us that you were a demon, is that true…?" Jack asked, I nod slowly.

"You don't look like one?! Were you lying to Akiza just to get attention?!" said Divine. I shake my head and uncrossed my arms. I pull up my sleeves slowly and reveal my demonic arm. They're eyes open wide and they glare at my hand. I quickly hide it and look down.

"Whoa! You really are a demon! What kind of things you can do with your hands?!" Jack asked in a exited tone. I look at him surprised.

I really wasn't expecting to have anyone be so interested in me like that. I'm still amazed that Akiza had even kept her promise.

"Rip clothing…" I said truthfully. They all laughed, I flushed in embarrassment.

"What are you all laughing about?" said a male voice, I look over to the shack's exit and saw a teenage boy, about the same age as me and the other looking at us. He had orange spiky hair, a green headband with 2 pricings and gray eyes.

"Nothing, just having fun with Akiza's new friend!" said Jack.

"Oh! So your Yusei!" he said and smiled. I nod. He sat next to Jack on the floor and look at me and Akiza.

"Aki has told us great things about you!" He said.

"So I've heard…" I muttered. I look at Akiza, her whole face was red.

"So Crow, why did get detention this time?!" Akiza said, trying to change the conversation.

"I told a teacher he was a homosexual!" he said. They all burst into laughter.

"Only you are idiotic enough to do something like that!" said Divine. Crow smirked.

"What can I say! " he shouted.

After a long day, Akiza and the rest took me back to the mansion.

"Same time, and place tomorrow Yusei?!" asked Jack. I turn and look at them.

"You don't mind?!" I asked lowly.

"Of course not! You're an awesome guy! Er- Demon, or… uhh?! Whatever!?" said Crow with a goofy grin. I smile a little.

"Ok…" I said lowly.


	3. A rainy day

I slowly open my eyes and find myself in bed. I sit up and rub my eyes, I then get up and head towards the sink, I pick up the red bucket that was under it and take my shirt off. I close the water and grab my white towel that hanged beside the sink and dunk it in the water. I then start to wash myself with it.

After my small bath, I put some clean clothing and head up stairs. I head over to the small room and sit on the rocking chair, my feet were on my chest, my arms wrapped around my legs and my chin laid agents my knee. I look out side and it was raining. I watch as the water drops poor on the window.

When I was younger, my grandmother and I would tap on the windows and make the smaller drops that were on the window and make them join the other drops of water… I sigh and close my eyes. I miss her, she was the only thing I had left. My mother died at birth and I don't know anything about my father. They say he was a doctor of some sort, they also told me he loved to save and help people. If only he was able to help his own son, his flesh and blood.

I hear a knocking on the door, I open my eyes and look back. It was Akiza, she had a book bag, not her school book bag, but a blue and red one with pins on it. She carried and umbrella and some blankets.

"Akiza?!" I said confused.

"Hey!" she said with a smile. She went beside me and placed the blanket.

"Why are you, its raining." I said. Her eyes were soft and she sat beside.

"I don't want you to be alone, and besides, I love being with you!" she said in a happy tone. I grip the blanket tighter around me and look down.

"You mean it..?" I asked low.

"Of course!" she shouted and giggled.

She's so kind, sweet and loving… Everything my grandmother was. It was nice to have that feeling again, the feeling of being loved.

"What's wrong Yusei?!" she asked in a worried tone, that's when I realize the tears that fell from my cheeks. I wipe them away quickly, I felt embarrassed and ashamed. Akiza had seen me in my weakest moment…

"Yusei…" she got up and hugs me tightly. More tears stream down my cheeks as I slowly hugged Akiza back tightly.

"Thank you…" I whisper. She strokes my spikes and laid her chin on my head.

"What for?" she asked lowly.

"For saving me from my loneliness… If you hadn't come around when you did… I probably would have killed myself." I muttered. She held me closer.

"Don't ever think that Yusei… Don't you ever let it even cross your mind ever again!" she said, her voice cracked. I nod slowly. She then looks at me and wipe my tears away and kissed my forehead. I flushed lightly and look at her with shy eyes.

"Here." she said and took out a small bag, she opened it and takes out some chocolate cookies. "My mom made them, I hope you like them!" she said smiling. I took the cookie and started to nibble on it. It was sweet and munchy. I smiled at the taste. Akiza giggles. "Good, huh?!" she said. I nod.

"Its really good…" I said.

"Yay!" She shouted playfully.

It stopped raining, the world was silent as the sun was starting to set and had a beautiful color of orange. I took Akiza to the back of the mansion, there was a cemetery, my mother and grandmother were berried there, I visit them once and a while. I try to forget that they're gone…

"It's peaceful here." I said.

"Of course it is. There's nothing here but graves!" she giggled. I smile a little. She then took my hand. "C'mon, let go see them…" she whispered. I nod my head and lead here to the graves.

When we got there, I froze. My eyes open wide, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The graves had freshly picked roses on them.

"What's wrong Yusei?" asked Akiza in a worried tone.

"…I didn't put those there…" I muttered, pointing at the flowers.

"Then who did?" she asked.

"…I don't know…" I whisper as I kneeled down and touched the rose peddles gently.


	4. Demon attak

Weeks have passed and it's the 14th of July. Akiza insisted that we had a small party at the mansion. I couldn't say no even if I wanted to… We took some blankets, placed them onthe front lawn and saw all the fire works go up into the sky and explode. I was amazing, because she was there… Her soft voice, that seem to always make me smile and laugh, her angelic face that takes my breath away, and her beautiful soul that makes my heart sing.

Everyone was there, Jack, Crow, Divine and Akiza… I was happy and I felt like nothing else mattered.

When suddenly my body felt cold, I shivered. What was happening to me?!

"Yusei?! You alright?!" asked Jack as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Your freezing!!!" he shouted.

I could feel it, something was near, something, or… Someone. I felt so cold, I lost the feeling in my arms and my body slowly became numb.

"Yusei, please, say something!" Akiza shouted with worry as she rushed to my side.

"You need to leave…" I moaned. She flinched at my response.

"What! Why, your probably sick!!!" she yelled in a panicky tone. I look up at her, her eyes watery and on the edge of tears.

"Akiza, something is here… I need you safe!" I shouted, as my voice cracked a little.

_I found you…_

My eyes open wide. I was hearing things, my heart was pounding. What on earth is going on, what's wrong with me!? …Just when I think everything is alright, something like this happens!

"Akiza leave!!!" I yelled.

That's when I saw it… a huge, rat like monster, skinny to the bone, with sharp and long fangs, his eyes were golden like mine, and his tail was long. It roared loudly. We all stared at it in horror.

"Run!!! Just run!!!" I yelled.

"Your coming with us!" yelled Jack

"That thing is only after me! Just go!!!" I yelled.

_Don't worry kid, I'll handle this for you, but don't think I 'll keep helping you like this… You also have to fight your own battles._

The male voice said in my thoughts, I shake my head and shut my eyes tightly.

"Stop!!!" I yelled as loud as my lungs could let me. I feel the ground move, I open my eyes and see the demonic creature run towards us. I couldn't stand, my body didn't let me, everything was happening so fast.

Blood splattered all over me and the others, my eyes opened wide. I saw a male figure beside the demon's corps. He held a katana in his, his hair was styled like mine, but darker. He was tall and more masculine than me. He slowly turned to us and glared at us, he had golden eyes like me… It was looking in a mirror. He had my face, the shape of my eyes, lips, cheek bones, everything!

"What the hell!?" shouted Crow. The man smirked and placed his blade on his shoulder.

"Well you sure have grown up sonny! And here I thought I was going to see a little squirt!" he shouted at me. I gasped lowly. No way… not this man, he couldn't possibly be my father. I stared at him blankly, my head started spinning. And everything went dark.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open, I stare at the ceiling in my room, I shake my head a little. Then I turn my head to my left and see Akiza beside my bed, her head rested on the edge of my mattress, her eyes were closed and her cheeks were covered in tears. I lie on my side and touch her cheek, wiping her tears off.

I love her.

Even though I know she wont return those feelings, at least I'll have her as a friend… And that's all I need.

I kiss her head and pet her smooth hair. I watch her sleep, peaceful and silent like a baby…

"…I love you…" I whisper. A little while later, she opens her eyes slowly, her eyes look at me. She jumps on e and holds me in a tight embrace.

"Yusei!" She shouted as her voice cracked. I hold her and rest my chin in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I made you cry." I mutter.

"I would shed as many tears just to know that your ok." she said.

"I hate to ruin a moment like this, but I'm afraid I need to speak with my son!" shouted a husky male voice. We both look at the basement's stair case and see _him_.

"I have much to explain to Yusei. So please give us some privacy." he said. Akia nods, she got up and left the basement, heading upstairs. _He _walks closer towards me, I look away, I sit up and warp my arms lightly around my knees.

" You have to understand Yusei… I didn't even know I had a son until just a few days weeks ago." he said. I look at him with emotionless eyes. "I didn't mean to leave you alone. And I'm sorry for all the trouble and misery I put you through." he muttered. I sigh.

"What happen to you then?" I asked.

"It's best I tell you everything from the beginning… When I was young, my side of the family was placed under a curse to guard the gates to hell. The spell could not be broken unless we learn to love and be loved in return. That is why you posses demonic powers, such as your arms and the ability to sense when another demon is near."

I blinked.

"Why do we still have the curse when you met mom?! Or did you just use her for satisfaction?!" I snarled. He sighs.

"Your grandmother hated my guts and forbidden me to see your mother. I didn't want any trouble, and it was bad enough that I had to fight off demons every time we would get the chance to see each other. So I left, even though it pained me. I didn't get a chance to tell your mother how I truly felt, and she must have been waiting for me to say it first… that's why our curse still remains." he sighs. I look down. " When I found out that we had you, it brought me great joy, I thought I was going to return to a family… But… I come home to find the love of my life dead and my son lonely. I was going to approach you, but I saw you very happy with that girl. I didn't want to hurt you. …Just my luck, one of Kiryu demons come out of the friggin no where and ruin everything!" he takes a deep breath.

"How did you find out about me? And who the hell is Kiryu?!' I asked.

"A… little birdy told me. As for Kiryu, I'll explain that tomorrow. I promise! For now, you should get some rest. You had a hectic day." he muttered. I nod. "by the way… That girl you were with is pretty cute!" he said with a smirk. My whole face flushed red hot.

"I-I guess!" I muttered. He chuckles.


	5. Father, son training

It was an early morning, I rub my eyes and get out from bed. Heading up stairs, I see my father looking out the window and griping his Japanese katana. I look at him curiously and walk up behind him.

"She's here." he muttered. I raise an eye brow.

"And who would _she _be?" I asked.

"Carly, she's a friend." he said.

"A friend, or a… Girlfriend?" I said.

"For the love of Jesus Yusei, she's your age!" he shouted as he turned to look at me.

"So, I thought, age, and gender didn't mean anything to the supernatural world?!" I said.

"Are you calling a gay pedophile?!" he said as his eye twitched.

"I didn't say anything about you being gay, now did I?!" I said, smirking.

"Shudda up!!!" he yelled as I laughed. The front door opens, I teen girl with raven hair, she had it down to her back, she wore a black corset with straps, Her skirt seemed like some a gipsy would wear, it was black and it only covered the back and front, thankfully, she was wearing a pair of black leader hot pants, and she had black combats boots that reached up to her knees. She carried around a bow and arrow on her back and had a katana in her hands.

"Dr. Fudou! I'm sorry I didn't come here earlier! " she shouted in a happy tone as her gray eyes sparkled. Dad smiled.

"It's al right Carly, you came just in time!" he said. She nods and handed him the Japanese katana.

"I'm glad my gift came in handy! Hi by the way!" said the girl named Carly as she waved at me.

"Me too, now lets hope Yusei uses it right!" said dad. I flinched.

"Wait?! What do you mean?!" I said confused.

"I said you had to fight your own battles didn't I?" he said.

"Yeah, but what did you mean exactly?!" I asked.

"Well, since we're guardians of the hell gates, we come across some troubles sometimes!" he said.

"Like that demon that that guy you mentioned sent." I said and he nods. "Who is that guy anyways, what does he want with us?" I asked. Dad sighs.

"He's the won who placed the curse on us, originally, he's the guardians of the gates, but he grew board and decided to place his responsibilities on us. Now that he knows that your alive, he will stop at nothing to keep the curse from breaking."

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"A little birdy told me!" he said as he pointed his finger at Carly, I look at her, she had a goofy smile on her face and she rubbed the back of her head. I arch my eye brow.

"Birdy?" I said confused.

"It's a nickname your dad gave me when we first met, you'll see why soon enough!" she giggles.

"Alright, enough talk, you come with me! I'm going to train you so hard that they'll have to invent a new word for how much pain you'll be feeling!" he shouted as he headed to the front door, I glumped…

Later that, my whole body was in pain. I laid almost dead on the floor.

"OI!!! Taking nap already?" shouted my father. I raise my head enough to see him and glare.

"Give me a break! I haven't done anything like this in my whole frigging life!" I shouted. He chuckled and sat beside me.

"Not bad… Pretty good for your first day!" he said with a smirk. I lie my head back down and let out a loud sigh.

"OII!!! Yusei!" shouted a voice out of the blue, I look over and see Jack rushing towards us. I sit up and look at him.

"Jack? What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"Akiza asked me to come and check up on you, she was worried." he said. I sigh tiredly.

"I'm fine, just having a little work out with my old man over here." I said.

"Old man huh?! I barely broke a sweat and you were just dieing on the floor a few minutes ago!" He smirk. I roll my eyes as Jack chuckled.

"What have you guys been doing out here?" asked Jack as he sat beside me.

"Just teaching lazy-ass over here how to defend himself when he comes across another demon!" said dad.

"Sounds like fun, may I join you next time, I know its kind of rude of me, but I just love martial arts! I'm captain of the kendo team at my school, and I just can't get enough!" said Jack.

"I don't mind, Yusei can practice with you! Its actually good idea to have you around training!" said dad.

That's when my body was cold, my body started to go numb like last night, I see dad stand up and draw his katana.

"Jack, hurry inside, now!!!:" He yelled.

"W-What's wrong?!" asked Jack nervously.

"Ju--" That's when a wolf like creature pounced my father. Dad kicked it off him and rolled back to his feet and positioned himself in a fighting stance .

"Damnit…" he moaned. The wolf like monster snarled loudly at him. I stand up quickly and pull Jack towards the mansion.

"Yusei!!!" I hear dad yelled, I look back and then something hard hit me. I fall to the ground, hurting my ankle .I moan in pain, then look up. That's when I see the wolf creature on top of Jack.

"Jack!!!" I yell. He tries to fight off the demon with all his strength. That when I saw Carly, her eyes were glowing a bright gold, then beautiful black wing burst open on her back . Black feathers flew and flouted around the as they flapped. She flew towards the beast with great speed, she had her bow and arrow in her hands, the arrow glowed. She then fired it, hitting the demon on the head. The demon, slowly, faded away into thin air.

"You alright?!" she asked Jack in a sweet tone. Jack slowly sat up and looked at her with a flushed face.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Jack said quickly and stud up, dusting himself. Carly giggled.

Dad ran towards me and kneeled beside me.

"You alright Yusei?!" he asked. I nod.

" I just hurt my ankle a little, but I'll live!" I said.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"Maybe?!" I said. Dad took my hand and pulled me up, I put me injured foot slowly and whine in pain immediately and put it back in the air. I hold my dad's shoulder for support and he held me steady.

"I'll take a look at that inside. It might be sprained." he said, and I nod.

Inside, dad gently started to touch my ankle as I sat on the kitchen counter. His hands were soft… Human like.

"It isn't fair…" I mutter at him, he looks up at me with a curios look, and he raised an eye brow at me.

"And what is that suppose to mean?!" he asked sarcastically. My face soften and I look right at him.

"Your arms are normal…" I said low. His face harden and he swallowed hard. He looked back at my foot and slowly let go of it, he then sighed.

"I hate this curse as much as you do Yusei, I guaranty you that…" he muttered. I blink slowly. "But I have faith that you'll break the curse, after all, you do love that girl don't you?!" he said with a smirk. My face flushed red hot. Why does he keep doing that!

"W-Who said I was in love?!" I shouted. He's smirked grew wider.

"You, last night!" he said. My face was flushing so much that it hurt like a bitch.

"You over heard me?" I asked stupidly.

"I hear everything in this house." he said. I raise an eye brow.

"O'really?!" I said. He nods.

"Like that friend of your's, Jack! I can hear him flirting with Carly up stairs." he said. I chuckle.

"So? Will I be able to train tomorrow?!" I asked.

"Most likely! Just don't too much weight on it!" he said. I nod. "Al right then! Can you make it down stairs?!" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll shout if I need anything, then again, I'll just whisper and you'll be right down" I said smirking at him as he chuckles.

"You do that!" he said as he ruffled my hair.


	6. Black out

It was late in the after noon, I head over to the garden to water the plants like dad had told me to this morning, that's when I saw him… Sitting on mom's grave with freshly picked roses in his hands. His eyes were dark as he gazed at the grave stone.

My heart dropped, I missed mom too, even though I never met her. It must be painful for him, he was able to know her enough to love her. Not that I don't love my mother, I wish I knew her as much as he did. I've only heard story and small things from my grandmother…

I go over to him and sit beside him. He looks at me and smiles, though, I could see the pain and sadness through that smile. He looked back at the grave and started to caresses on of the rose gently with his thump.

"Roses were her favorite…" he muttered. I look down and lick my lips. I hear him sigh loudly and stand up. He places the rose on top of the grave and turns to look at me. He smiled at me again and ruffles my hair a little.

"Your all I have left now Yusei." he said low. I bit my lower lip hard , he the gently smiled at me. He pat my head and went back into the mansion. I sigh.

It was dark now, I lay agents' the tower's balcony rails and look up at the starts and at the full moon. Then there's a knock on the door. I look over my shoulder and see Aki leaning agents the door way, I smile at her.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" I asked. She walks up and stands beside me, she leans agents the balcony's rails and look up.

"I figured a small visit wouldn't hurt." she said. I smile.

"Your always welcomed. You know that…" I said. She giggled.

"Thanks." she said low. She looks at me and smiles at me tenderly.

She was beautiful under the moon light, her skin glowed and her eyes sparkled like the stars in the night sky. How I love her… We were close to each other, her warm arm brushed lightly agents my demonic one. Her eyes then caught me in a gaze that I couldn't escape. I felt her hot breath agents my lips, I slowly lean and press my lips agents her soft ones. Surprisingly, she returned the kiss. That kiss seemed everlasting… But soon the magic faded and we both pulled away to catch our breaths. I look into beautiful eyes, she looked back into my golden demonic ones and kissed me again. I slowly brush my demonic hand agents her cheek, I made sure to be careful. I didn't want to cut her or anything with my sharp claws. Her soft hands brushed up my chest and caresses my neck, making the kiss deeper.

I pull away and lie my forehead agents hers.

"You have… No idea how long I've wanted to do that…" I muttered with a dark flush on my cheeks. She giggled.

"Then why didn't you…?" she asked softly. I chuckle and hold her waist

"Maybe because I thought… You didn't see more than anything than just a friend…" I said in a whisper.

"I see you more as my boyfriend…" she whispered with a smile and a dark flush on her cheek. I flush also and chuckle lowly.

I suddenly hear a loud 'YES!!!' come from downstairs. I close my eyes in annoyance. Aki laughs and hugs me tightly, I return the hug and breath in her sweet sent. She looks up at me and smile.

"Can you walk me home please?!" she asked sweetly. I nod.

"Can we hold hands?" I smile and flush.

As we walked through the park, I hold Aki's hand.

"Let's have fun tomorrow! Hm?!" she said smiling at me. I nod.

"Anything you want." I said low and flushing like crazy.

My body started to get cold, I shivered. "Shit!" I curse to myself. I look around to see if I could locate the demon. I panic a little and turn to Aki.

"Aki, run!" I shouted. She stares at me with a horrid "Please, just ru--" that's when suddenly, something hard hit me. I could barely see, my vision faded till the point of blacking out.


	7. Emiko

My body hurt, and my head spindled around. My vision was blurry, the only thing I could make out was my father's face, but still very blurry.

"Yusei!" I heard his husky voice shout. It felt like a sonic boom in my head and I grunted in annoyance. I muttered something that not even I understood..

The next thing I know, I was back at home, my head rested in a soft pillow, I blink a few times to compress the head each I had. I sit up and find myself in my room, I had bandages on my shoulder and around my forehead.

"What the hell happen out there?!" I grunted as I rub the back of my head. That's when my memory snapped back. Aki was in danger! I needed to go save her before I was too late!

I got to my feet quickly and ran up stairs and grabbed my gray, I put it on as fast as possible, only to rip the sleeves with my sharp claws.

"Damnit!" I shouted in frustration.

"Yusei!? Where the hell do you think your going!?" Said my father's voice. I look back and watch him approach me as he came down the stairs.

"Aki is in danger! I have to go save her!" I shouted with panic in my voice.

"Your not going anywhere Yusei, your not in the condition, and your not ready to be facing demons!" he said.

"I don't care! Its my fault she's caught up in this mess! I have to at least try and save her!!!" I kept shouting in panic.

"Yusei, you'll die!!!" he yelled.

"I need to go save her!" I protested. He grunts in frustration.

"No! I'll go save her! You stay here and rest!" he said. I shake my head.

"I'm not going to let Aki think I'm some weakling and that I couldn't protect her!" I shouted.

"Your not going out there and that's final Yusei!!!" he roared and I flinch. I look down.

'Of course…? What can I do..? I'm useless and it will stay that way…' I said in my mind.

"Yusei…" dad said softly and placed a hand on my shoulder. I look at him sadly.

" All right, listen…" he said in a weird tone, I look at him curiously.

" I have something that can help you save Aki… But!" he said. I look at him with much anticipation. He sighs. "You have to have complete control over emotions and you most do _exactly, _what I say!" he shouted. I nod quickly. "Follow me!" he ordered and led me to the basement.

He then got on his knees and started to break the floor boards. I arch an eye brow.

"What are you doing?!" I asked. He formed a hole on the floor and then reached his arm into it.

"When I was younger, I gave your mother something to remember me by. And we hid it here, so your grandmother wouldn't get pisst at us!" he said. And reached out of the hole with a large rectangular box. He placed it on the bed. The box was red and it had a back string tied around it and a simple not in front to hold the string together. Dad pulls on the string and opens the box. Inside the box was a black Japanese sword of some sort. He took it out and showed it to me.

"This is a Japanese Shinto, it was named after a demon that tried to destroy hell and put peace to the world… it's name is Emiko." he said.

"Another sword?!" I said with doubt. Just because you give me a more advance katana, doesn't mean I'll be any better at it!

"This isn't just a sword Yusei, there's a reason why this katana was named after the demon! The demons from hell sealed the demon Emiko in this very Shinto, so be care full with it!" he warned.

"How did you get your hands on this thing?!" I asked him.

" I'll have to tell you later, right now, we have to go save your girlfriend!" he winked, and I flushed red hot.

"Shut up!!!" I yelled. He chuckles with satisfaction.

After I changed my cloths and put on a sleeve less black shirt, a black leader jacket and some baggy black jeans with combat boats. I head over to the gates and join my father.

"I hope your ready for this, I told you before and I wont repeat myself! You have to fight your own battles!" he said. I nod my head as I look at him.

After a while of wondering around the town, I felt my body cold again. I was shaking again, but I knew I had to be strong and hold back the feeling.

"Dad…" I muttered. He turns to look at me. "I feel them close." I said. He nods his head.

"I need you to tell me where it's most coldest, ok Yusei!?" he said low. I nod at him and start to move around slowly. I step to my left then my right.

"Over there…" I said pointing to my left and toward the woods.

"Let's go then!" he said.

We run into woods, half way, my father pulled my wrist and into some bushes, I grunt in pain and glare at him.

"What the hell--"

"Shut up! And keep your voice down…" he ordered.

"What's wrong, is someone following us?" I asked lowly.

"I can hear Aki… She's close." he muttered. My heart starts to beating like a rabbit, I sallow my saliva and tried to remain clam. I just wanted to run in and grab her, but I knew it was going to be a lot more difficult than that…

" Stay here, I'll give you a signal.." he muttered.

"What's the signal?!" I asked lowly. He started to head over towards the demons with his head down and looks back at me.

"You'll know when you see it." he smirked and continued to go towards the demon pit slowly and with caution.. I took a deep breath and waited impatiently…

'What the hell is taking so lo--" then there was a explosion. I fall back to the sudden surprise and stare at the mushroom like from of smoke and fire. "I guess??? That's the signal???" I said to myself. I got up and ran quickly towards where my father had ran, gripping my Shinto.

"Dad!!!" I yelled as I ran threw the burning area. It was hard to see, but I kept looking around to see if I could find my father or Aki.

"Aki?! Dad!?" I cry out.

Suddenly, something slash close to my face, I flinch and step back, and almost fall flat on my ass. I look up, to see a large, buff green demon with an ax. I take my Shinto and it started to glow a bright blue. I attack him, I easily take him out with a few swings. Though, I felt different, something had came over me and it felt weird, but right now wasn't the time to worry, I keep searching around, soon, I see my father fighting off a man with a clown like face. He slashes his katana and cuts the man in half. I ran closer towards him and saw Aki agents a tree stump, I ran towards her and got on my knees, I hold her cheek gently in my hand. Her eyes slowly open and look at me.

"Yusei..?" she said in a low whisper. I smile.

"You ok?!" I asked her lovingly. She nods. My father then walks up to me and patted my shoulder.

"We need to leave Yusei!" he said, I nod and took Aki in my arms carefully.

**Sorry for the wait, im in finals right now I I've been kindy busy at school! R & R please! Thank you!**

**~Love Sakura Walker!**


	8. Prepare for battle!

Once I tucked Aki into bed, I head up to my father, I could tell he was troubled as we headed back to the mansion. I rush up the stair and walk towards him

"You ok?" I asked him. He looks over his shoulder and nods. I sigh.

"No… I'm not. Something tells me that we're in for some trouble…" he muttered. My face harden, I was worried just as much as he was now… I hated myself for not being able to fight as well as he can, I probably end up killing myself. But I cant give up, not after all the trouble I've caused Aki and how much I've made him worried. I sigh heavily.

"Dad…" I muttered. He faced me, his eyes narrowed. "Thank you…" I whispered. His face soften.

"Yeah… Don't get used to it!" he said with a smirk. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Later. As I went down the steps to the basement, I see Aki sit up from bed and rub her eyes gently. I smile at her and walked over to my sleepy beauty.

"Hey. You sleep well?" I asked. She looks at me, her eyes narrowed and she examines her surroundings. She rubbed her head and plunged her head back into the pillow.

"Ugh! What happen?" she asked.

"You were taking by demons… But me and my dad got you back…" I said softly as I pet her head. She smiled at me.

"My hero!" she giggled. I smile at her. She grabs one of my demonic hands and pulled me into bed, I snuggled closer beside her and she smiled.

"Aki… I need you to stay away…" I said, my word cut even me like a knife, I didn't want to be away from her, but her safety comes first, as soon as I solve this whole mess with my father, I'll run back to her without a doubt. Her face sadden,

"Why?" She asked. I swallowed.

"They're might be some demons after me, why, I don't know exactly, but I want you to be safe while this whole thing blows over, ok…" I muttered. Her face sadden, but the she smiled at me.

"I'm happy that you care so much for me Yusei." she said. I hugged her tightly.

"You have no ides how much I do…" I whispered as she returned the hug.

"Too bad for you, I'm not leaving your side!" she said, I pull away from the embrace and stare at her with a blank expression.

"Aki, no! You don't know what your getting yourself into! I don't either!" I warned. But she's too stubborn, she shakes her head and giggles.

"I'm not letting you wander into danger!" she shouted.

"Well I'm not either, so go home, stay away and do what ever it takes to be safe!" I shouted. She only smiles at me, her face is cuter when she smiles brightly like that. I find myself blushing and looking away from her gaze.

"Sorry Yusei! But no means no!" she said.

"Aki…" I mutter in defeat.

"Now! Prepare for battle! We have demons to kill" she shouts as she raised her fist in the air.

Oh boy…

**Sorry for not updating in…. I don't know how fuckin long, but I made a promise to myself to always finish a fic and that's what im gonna fucking do! For all of u that had given up hope on this fic, im truly so sorry, I know that the mayority of u wont review witch saddens me cause I adore all of ur reviews, but no matters, I will cntinue to write and hopefully I will still get some form both old and new reviewers! Thank u for reading! Pleas R&R!**

**~With Love Sakura Walker**


	9. Dont tease me

"Aki, I don't think that having you next to me while fighting off demons is a good idea, I'd rather have you far away from me, safe and sound." I said to her, she didn't look at me, she got up and stretched like a kitten.

"I don't care Yusei, I don't want you to get hurt!" she said as she turns to look at me. I sigh heavily.

That un-pleasant feeling crawled through my body again… My body was cold, a demon was near by.

"Shit…" I cursed silently.

"What's wrong?" asked Aki.

"Stay here!" I ordered as I rush up the stairs. The whole mansion starts to tremble, I thought it was an earthquake, but as my body got colder, I knew for a fact it wasn't. "Dad!" I cried. Almost immediately, I find him standing beside me, gripping his sword and his eyes glowing.

"It's a big one!" he shouted.

"So it _is_ a demon!' I said. He nods quickly.

"Leave this one to me, take Aki the hell out of here! I'll catch up with the both of you as soon as I can." he said while drawing his sword.

"But dad-"

"Now Yusei!" he shouted, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't in a very good mood. I simply nod and avoid problems. I run down to the basement.

"Y-Yusei, what the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Still wanna fight demons?" I asked sarcastically as I took her wrist in a firm grip and pull her up stairs and out the back of the mansion, into the graveyard.

"Yusei! What's going on!" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but my dad is pretty ticked off about something. And I think it might be whatever the hell is at the mansion!" I shouted. Aki's eyes were filled with worry, I could tell that my words had troubled her now.

We got to the woods near the graveyard, I held Aki close to me in my demonic arms, I could feel the breathing on the crock of my neck, it felt good.

"You think he's alright?" Aki asked in a low whisper.

"I hope so." I mutter as I rest my chin on the top of her head. She felt small in my arms, cold too.

"Your freezing…" I whisper.

"Yeah, its cold…" She mutters as her teeth chatter. I slowly lean down my head and our noses touch, she slowly leans up and our lips meet. The kiss was soft, tender, there was no tough, no savage lust. Just love, simply love and care. I slowly pull away and look into her eyes. She smiles at me with loving eyes and giggles.

"Hey you two!" shouted a voice. Me and Aki pull away and turn quickly and shout. "WAH! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" shouted the voice.

"Who are you, show yourself!" I yelled.

"O-Ok!" muttered the voice loud enough for us to hear. As he steps out of the shadows, I see his features, pale skin, almost albino, silver silky hair, above shoulder length, he was very thin, his eyes were golden like mine, his face had an innocent feature, he was about my age as well. I could sense he was a demon, but my body wasn't reacting as it did when other demons was around, curiosity hit me and I stare up and down at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound husky.

"My name Kiryu!" he said in a shaky tone.

"Kiryu!" I yell.

"N-No! Not _that_ Kiryu! I-I'm his son, we just have the same names, I swear!" he shouted nervously while covering his head.

"Why the hell should I believe you!" I shouted as I started to glare at him.

"I-if I were lying, I would have given you a different name! Please don't hurt me!" he begged.

"Aw c'mon Yusei, he looks harmless." said Aki.

"He's a demon Aki." I said.

"I-I'm only half demon! Please don't hurt me! Waaaah!" he cried as he got on his knees and held on to my legs.

"Half demon? He's like you Yusei." said Aki as she smiles at me.

"He's nothing like me Aki!" I said.

"What the hell is going on?"

All our attention was turned to my father, he stepped towards us and glared at the half demon named Kiryu.

"Dad." I said.

'Who the hell is this?" I asked in angry tone.

"I-I'm Kiryu sir, t-the son of the gate keepers of hell, n-not the real deal! P-Please don't hurt me." said Kiryu in a shaken up tone.

"_Gate keeper! _HA! That's a laugh!" shouted my father.

"Your so called dad is a lazy prick that gave _us _all the work!" I said.

"W-Well, sorry then, he ordered me to look for you guys. B-but I really don't want to!" he said. "Please dont hurt me!" he added as he grips tighter around my legs. I only roll my eyes.

"Get off." I ordered. Aki giggles.

"Hm, this kid could actually be useful to us." dad smirks. I arch an eye brow.

"You serious!" I questioned. He nods.

"Lets go. We have to hide out somewhere else, the mansion isn't safe anymore." he said.

"Will you guys be alright?" asked Aki.

"Yes, so go home, its safer if you stayed away." I said.

"Are you crazy!' shouted my father, I glance over at him.

"What?" I asked.

"She's better off with us. She stays with us!" he said.

"B-But!" I mutter. Aki smirks.

"You heard your daddy! No arguing Yusei!" she giggles evily. I pout my lips and sigh.

"Don't tease me…" I mutter as my eye twitch in annoyance. Her only response was a evil giggle.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R pwease! **

**~Love Sakura Walker.**


	10. I love you

About an hour later, we reached a gas station near the beach, me, Aki and Kiryu sat on the side walk as my father went in to get a few supplies. At this point, I stopped and wonder how much my life has changed since Aki has been with me, not only did I meet my father, but also, I found a way to become free, free of these damn demonic arms and be normal for once in my life. Though, my journey to reach that is long and difficult, I know I wont fail, too much is at stake.

I sigh heavily and look over my shoulders, I see my father at the cash-register, already paying.

"I wonder where we're going." said Aki.

"Me too. Its hard to tell what's going through his head." I said as I stood up.

"W-Will everything be alright?" asked Kiryu.

"At this point, I'm not sure." I mutter. I hear the automatic doors of the gas station open, I turn. My father walk towards us, he didn't say a word, he only gestured us to follow. I couldn't tell what exactly what was going through that big fat head of his, but something just screamed that something bad happened when he went to fight off the huge demon back at the mansion. I didn't know how to approach him, he's sending off a vibe that made me tense and awkward.

"Keep an eye out for Carly." he said.

"Um, where are we going?" asked Aki.

"I don't know." said my father.

"Wh-What do you mean you don't know, then what do we do! What will you do to me! Oh my God! I just relies I'm a friggin hostage! Please don't kill me and bury me alive!"

"Shut the hell up!" yelled my father with anger. We all remained silent. We continue to follow him, in silence. Aki took my hand in her's, holding it and getting close beside me.

Another hour goes by, and we're at the beach. It was dark and windy, night had fallen and stars were the only thing with light. My eyes were glowing, they always do when I'm in dark places, so did my father's and Kiryu's.

"!" cried a female voice.

"Down here Carly!" cried my father. I could make out a Carly's figure landing on the beach shore, her wings spread open.

"Are you alright! I was on my way to the mansion to warn you about-"

"We're fine! Take the kids to the house." said my father.

"Right away sir!" shouted Carly.

"Wait a minute dad. Where are you going." I asked.

"I need to take care of something, I wont take long, go with Carly and behave." he said.

"Ok then…" I mutter.

Dad was about to take off, as he passed by me, I take his arm in a firm grip and hiss; "Don't you die old man…"

He didn't say anything, he shoves his arm away and leaves.

'This way guys!" shouted Carly, we tried our best to follow her in the dark. She lead us to a big beach-house along the shore.

"What is this place?" I asked Carly. She looks over her shoulder.

"This is your father's childhood house." she said. We enter the house. It was very old fashion and dusty, no different than the mansion, only smaller. "make yourselves at home" Carly smiles.

"Where did my dad go Carly?" I asked. She stares at me blankly and remained silent for a moment.

"I don't know Yusei, but lets just hope he's not getting into trouble." she said. I sigh heavily.

Me and Aki sat on the porch, she laid her head agents my shoulder and held my demonic arm. I don't know how she cam be so… _Ok _with holding, touching or even looking at my arms. I place a kiss on her forehead and we both smile.

"You think your dad is ok?" she asked. I shrug.

"To be honest, not really." I said. Aki sat up straight.

"Lets just hope for the best." she smiles. I nod.

"Yeah..' I mutter. Before I could even react, Aki took my face in her hand and pulled me in a deep kiss. I instantly melted and kissed back. It feels good, kissing her, makes me feel completely human. We slowly pull away, we look into each others eyes.

"I love you…"

**PLEASE REVIEW~! **

**~With love, Sakura Walker! :3**


	11. ATTENTION!

**Dear beloved and sexy readers! ;D I am every so sorry for the long ass wait, but I am afraid that my computer's hard drives had been fucked up! My father and me are have taken it to be repaired! So hopefully I shall be able to continue this fanfics very soon! Thank you all for your patience and subscriptions! With love and hope... Sakura Walker. :3**


End file.
